Andrew Sable
"Thank you, 4th wall." :: ''-Andrew Sable'' Theme Song: Tear The World Down Information Name: Andrew Sable Age: 16 Class: Mage Weapons: *'Grand Shinai: '''His melee weapon used for close combat, it was created from Shaakali's antlers and metal bat. When it is time to get upclose in a fight, he always summons this weapon to slash his foes. *'Psychokinesis: '''With a variety of powers and effects, the source is always the same: his mind. Andrew can use psychokinetic powers to manipulate many situations in his favor. '''Likes: '''Electronics, Internet, Video Games, TV, Anything Japan, Peace, and Order '''Dislikes: '''Most vegetables, Loud sudden noises, Being Annoyed, When something doesn't go to plan, Immaturity and Randomness '''Strengths: '''Smart and knowledgable, Very reliable, Efficiant and quick, Adaptable '''Weaknesses: '''Narrow-minded and Stubborn, Doesn't always pay attention, Socially awkward Personality Andrew Sable has a complex personality. He can be very friendly to others like him and tolerant (for the most part) to others not like him. Most of the time, he is serious about his duties as a rebel and overlooks the craziness of his teammates around him. He is also very emotional, as he can be quite mean when pushed the wrong way. History Andrew's childhood is a dark one. He was born with autism and was forced by Rin to kill his family and most of his villiage (because Rin infected them). Kenji's father was an influence to this massacure, as he too killed people in his villiage. He gained the powers of psychokinesis in early childhood by a mysterious entity named Athena. He used to use his powers to soothe and calm his brain, but now he uses those powers to fight the viruses and any other evils he comes across. When Andrew could not handle his emotional status anymore, he transformed into Nightmare, a dark power that seeks emotion and destruction. But, when Andrew conquered his inner darkness, Nightmare somehow escaped, and is now seeking world domination. At one point, he almost left the rebels for good, because he put them in danger on many occasions as Nightmare. Athena returned to bring Andrew back to the rebels and protect Kiona. Now he has become one of the strongest members of the rebel team. PSI Dragon Andrew's "Power Mode" is a unique one. Using the full power of his PSI, his aura enlarges and shapes itself into a 10 foot tall dragon. It is a very powerful form. The PSI attacks for this mode are the same as in human form, but they all are more powerful. Relationships *Kiona Hayami - She has become a close friend to Andrew, as they have battled together many times, and they are always linked by fate... somehow. *Katio Silvers - Friend and Roomate, he is reliable when needed. *Ayazaka Seishin - She is the rebel leader, and Andrew acts way too serious around her... especially since it is Ayazaka. *Takeshi - One of Andrew's closest friends, he has changed tremendously because of Andrew's actions. Now, they seem to be very good battle partners. *Chorlite Shatter - Even though she is a virus, she is also Andrew's girlfriend. Through thick and think they defy the odds and are deep in love. *Kenji Nishimura - Even though Kenji's father was the cause of Andrew's rampage, he has forgiven Kenji. Now they are good friends. *Remilia Alstro - After saving her from Yuki, Remilia and Andrew seem to be good friends. They are great battlers together. Category:Non-canon Category:RPG character Category:Rebel